


Lessons Learned

by yarnandtea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fembruary, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara's dealing with humans enough these days that she thinks it will be in her best interest to learn one of their more enduring games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servantofclio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/gifts).



> Written for the Fembruary challenge on Tumblr, servantofclio prompted me with Sam teaching Liara chess. 
> 
> I don't actually know much about chess, so I sort of faked it. I think it still works though!

"Remind me never to play chess with you, Doctor T'Soni."

"Pardon?"

Sam winced, realizing she'd actually voiced that thought aloud. A blush crept up her cheeks but she merely cleared her throat and focused on her console.

"I just meant that your maneuver with those batarians was particularly clever. Getting them to volunteer to work with the Alliance scientists they had been threatening to take hostage. It was impressive."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." It was said idly, but Sam detected a hint of amusement in Liara's voice. She risked a glance up and caught the quick smile that flashed across Liara's face. "I did hear something about the Shadow Broker recruiting some batarian refugees for the Crucible project though. I suppose that was rather...clever." She seemed to be savoring the word, and her smile widened.

Sam ducked her head back down, keeping her expression neutral. Internally, however, she was smiling too. Everyone aboard the ship knew that Liara was the Shadow Broker, yet in public she still insisted on acting as if she was no such thing. Sam supposed she could understand that. She made a mental note to herself to refrain from mentioning it directly again. No point in getting on Liara's bad side, after all. After a few moments, she realized that Liara was still standing by her station and she looked back up in surprise.

"Chess is a game, isn't it? One humans play?" Liara asked, tapping a finger against her lips thoughtfully. Sam nodded and Liara tilted her head. "I have heard it mentioned rather frequently in the last few months. I admit I am not as familiar with human leisure activities as I might be."  

"It's a strategy game," Sam explained. "On Earth, skill at chess has long been considered a sign of a strong leader. Metaphors for battle and war are littered with expressions from chess."

"I see. Hmm. Perhaps it is time I learned this game." She looked at Sam expectantly, and after a moment, understanding dawned. Sam's eyes widened.

"You want _me_ to teach you?"

"If you are willing." Liara nodded. "I believe I can spare a few hours tonight, if you are free."

"I'm sure I can manage that," Sam answered.

"Excellent!" Liara smiled. "After dinner, shall we say? In my quarters?"

"Of course," Sam replied, too stunned by the turn of events for any further response. Liara nodded again and then left. Sam stared at the elevator doors long after they had closed.

_What the hell just happened, Sam? Did the Shadow Broker really just ask me to teach her how to play chess?_

It seemed so far out of left field that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the idea. Still. She had always loved a good challenge. This would be nothing if not that. Plus, in her books, an evening spent with a beautiful and brilliant asari was hardly anything to pass up. A calm settled over Sam as she returned to her work, already planning how to explain the game to Liara.

~~

"Good evening, Lieutenant Traynor."

"Good evening Glyph," Sam answered as the door to Liara's cabin slid shut behind her.

"Back here, Samantha!" Liara called, and Sam followed the sound of her voice to the rear of the quarters, where Liara had set up her living area.

Sam did her best not to stare at the data streaming across the banks of computer screens that took up the front of the cabin. Her fingers twitched minutely against the chess board she held, however. Oh what she wouldn't give for an evening with all of that information at her fingertips. Still, if anyone was going to be able to see the patterns and make the most use of the information, she knew it would be Liara.

"You can call me Sam," she said by way of greeting as she set her board down on the small table in front of the couch.

"Only if you call me Liara."

"Of course." Sam did not blush at the warmth in Liara's voice. She didn't.

"Does wine go well with chess, Sam?" Liara asked with a smile.

"I don't see why not," Sam replied, relaxing a bit as she got the board set up. She wished again she had her old set from back home, or at least a more solid set with actual physical pieces. If wishes were horses, though. The GUI set would work well enough, she knew. "As long as we don't drink enough to dull our decisions," she added as she accepted the glass Liara offered.

"That seems to be a good rule of thumb in all things," Liara laughed. Sam laughed with her in agreement.

They settled in and Sam fired up the board, showing Liara the arrangement of the pieces and giving their names. She gave a brief description of the goal of the game and of how each piece was capable of moving. Liara nodded thoughtfully as she listened, absorbing the information. She asked a few questions here and there but mostly seemed to follow it easily.

"I begin to see why this game is so often likened to battle," she observed, trailing a finger through the holographic display. "Two armies facing off, under the command of two generals."

"Just so," Sam agreed. "The idea is to see the bigger picture. To look at all of the pieces and not just plan out your own moves but to try to determine your opponent's upcoming moves as well. You win by always being one step, at least, ahead of the other player."

Liara nodded in understanding.

"Shall we, then?"

"Let's."

They played several rounds, with Sam taking the first few victories. But as expected, Liara had a knack for the game and she quickly caught up, winning every game once she got into the flow of things.

"You're very good at this game, Sam, aren't you?" She asked as she captured Sam's queen yet again. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the timing of the question.

"Usually," she admitted. "Yes. The Commander hasn't been able to best me yet."

"Hmm," Liara hummed in amusement, studying the board. "That's probably good for her."

"You tell her that," Sam laughed.

"Has she stopped inviting you to play?"

"No."

"Well. Maybe she knows, then. Unless..." Liara bit her lip and Sam could have sworn she was actually blushing. Liara cleared her throat. "Unless there is more to it than just chess between you?"

"Oh, no!" Sam answered, surprised into brevity. Liara met her eyes and Sam realized what she wasn't asking. "She's my superior officer," Sam said, treading lightly. "That's always been something I have avoided muddying. We might be friends, I think, but nothing more."

"Ah," Liara said softly. She relaxed visibly. "And if someone outside of the chain of command might express an interest in...muddying things with you?"

"I might express a similar interest." Sam took a chance and reached out to place a hand over Liara's. "If it was the right someone."

Liara's fingers tangled in hers and tugged, pulling Sam closer on the couch. Liara grinned at her and leaned forward, Sam leaning in as well to bring their lips together. The kiss was much sweeter than anything Sam would have expected from someone as powerful as Liara. It was tender and curious, and she could taste traces of the wine on Liara's tongue. Liara pulled back with a happy sigh, bringing her free hand up to stroke Sam's cheek.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," she admitted. "With all that's happened, I know this is the worst time to try to start something new, but--"

"I think maybe it's the very best time," Sam interrupted, squeezing Liara's hand, still held tightly in her own. She leaned in again for another kiss, this one hungrier than the first, trying to let Liara sense her own want. Liara moved closer, returning Sam's passion eagerly.

"Pardon the interruption, Doctor T'Soni."

Liara pulled back with a small noise of frustration and Sam blinked, finding Glyph hovering over the chess board.

"Yes, Glyph?"

"You have an incoming call from Commander Shepard. She says it's urgent."

"Of course it is, I will be there in just one moment." Liara sighed.

Already the mask of professionalism that Sam was used to seeing her wear was back in place. Sam heaved a sigh and leaned over to turn off the chess board, knowing that their evening was over. She started to stand but Liara placed a hand on her arm. Sam looked at her expectantly, hope burning through her.

"I quite enjoyed my lesson," Liara said softly, a hint of a smile slipping through her mask. "I find this game intriguing. Perhaps you would be up for playing again tomorrow?"

"Of course, Liara," Sam answered happily. "I'd like that very much."

She bid Liara good evening and left her to her work, doing her best to suppress a grin as she made her way back to her quarters. It would be a long wait until tomorrow, she knew. But it would also give her plenty of time to come up with a solid strategy. Learning to stay one step ahead of Liara, on and off the chess board, was going to be a fun challenge indeed.


End file.
